


El dedo en el gatillo

by Malale



Series: Armas [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Community: glee_esp, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahora que están juntos, no quiere decir que el trabajo se les haga más fácil. [Hecho para el Reto Mensual "Glee!AU" de la comunidad de LJ Glee_esp]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El dedo en el gatillo

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 22-02-2012. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto mensual [Glee!AU](http://glee-esp.livejournal.com/311701.html) de la comunidad de LJ Glee_esp]
> 
> Es una especie de secuela de "El peso de un arma", recomiendo leerlo antes por si alguien se pierde. Me tomo cierta licencia literaria con temas relacionados con la medicina y las armas, cosas que por mucho que investigue por internet nunca me entero como funciona del todo (Soy de letras puras).

 

Blaine se ajusta por enésima vez la corbata negra y la chaqueta blanca, aunque no es en absoluto necesario. Simplemente quiere una excusa para acariciar cuando baja la mano la Glock escondida bajo el forro, en el lado izquierdo.

 

Y no es un acto de nerviosismo, aunque sea inconsciente. No, son simplemente las ganas que tiene de cogerla y disparar resbalándose de la parte más primitiva de su cerebro hacía sus actos.

 

Alguien le pide una copa y tiene que servirla con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida. Inclina la bandeja lo justo para que la coja sin esfuerzo. No le miran a la cara. Nadie en esa fiesta se molesta en mirarle la cara a un camarero.

 

Eso es bueno. Precisamente por eso está usando ese disfraz. Kurt quería que fuera su respaldo en la sombra. Discreto, inadvertido.

 

Kurt. Ojos azules de mirada lánguida, seductora. Labios rojos estirados en una sonrisa. Kurt, vestido con una camisa blanca que se abotona a un lado, unos pantalones que marcan perfectamente la curva de su trasero. Kurt, y el cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado para que caiga un poco sobre sus ojos, como si alguien hubiera deslizado sus dedos repetidamente por él para sostenerle la cabeza. Kurt y su risa de cascabel que es lo único que escucha Blaine a pesar de estar a quince metros de distancia en un mar de gente. 

 

Acude a los llamados con una sonrisa diligente, observando siempre de reojo. Sin perder ni un segundo de vista a Kurt. Sin perder el coqueteo fácil, permitiendo los avances del objetivo. Buscando los roces de las manos, sonriendo ante los susurros en el oído.

 

James Moran, el objetivo. El nuevo jefe de la mafia que controla Detroit, después de la misteriosa muerte de su padre. Era un secreto a voces que el pequeño Moran había matado a su progenitor porque no podía soportar más la espera para controlarlo todo.

El problema es que lo controlaba todo realmente mal. Sólo se preocupaba de las fiestas, el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo. Estaba llevando a la familia a la bancarrota a pasos agigantados.

Pero algunos mafiosos tienen honor y respeto por el cargo. No pueden ir y matar a su jefe sin más.

 

Por eso contratan a sicarios. Y te pagan el doble si haces que parezca una muerte natural.

 

La mano de Kurt se cuela un poco bajo la chaqueta del elegante traje de Armani de Moran. Éste posa su mano en la parte más baja de la espalda de Kurt para atraerlo hacía su cuerpo. Lo mira como un trozo de carne al que quiere comerse. Sus ojos son verdes y fríos y su sonrisa resbaladiza como un lagarto. La mano se desliza más abajo, casi sin discreción. Blaine respira profundamente, para controlar el latigazo de ira.

 

Kurt sabe lo que hace. Kurt es el que hará todo el trabajo. Blaine está ahí de respaldo, de guardaespaldas. Kurt le ha prohibido usar el arma excepto en caso de vida o muerte. Incluso con ese riesgo. Blaine no debe desenfundar, no debe de estirar el brazo y disparar a quince metros un arma que seguramente pudiera reventar la mitad de la cabeza de ese mal nacido de Moran.

 

Blaine se arregla la corbata una vez más. La pistola está ahí, con el seguro puesto. La ira golpea sorda sus oídos y se arremolina sin ningún lugar al que escapar.

 

Nunca le había parecido tan fácil disparar a alguien. Nunca le había costado tanto aguantarse para no hacerlo.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

A Kurt le dolían ya las mejillas de tanto sonreír ante comentarios estúpidos, dobles sentidos burdamente obvios y tocamientos tan deseados como abrazarse a un cactus. La mitad de su cerebro repasa el plan una y otra vez y la otra mitad se dedica a escuchar los puntos clave de la conversación para poder contestar adecuadamente. Aunque eso es más bien un monólogo, una oda a la persona de James Moran. Egocéntrico bastardo totalmente inútil.

 

Desliza la mano un poco por dentro de la chaqueta del hombre, en un gesto calculado que sólo muestra insinuación pero tiene otra cara oculta. Lo siente bajo sus dedos, la arritmia. El extraño latir de ese corazón podrido. Según le ha informado el cliente, Moran ha padecido desde siempre un problema genético de corazón. Kurt investigó mucho dicha enfermedad, para que jugara un papel fundamental en su plan, pero quería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

 

Como todo.

 

Nota una mano acariciar su trasero y tiene que reírse. Reírse, por Dios bendito, mientras siente la bilis subir por su garganta. Es necesario, se repite una y otra vez. Necesario para el plan. Moran tiene fama de putero, de pensar sólo con las partes bajas. También tiene fama de que se le va la mano en la cama. Kurt actúa como un chico fácil, sumiso, que se derrite ante la mera presencia de Moran.

 

El otro se lo está tragando por completo. Quizás hubiera tenido futuro como actor, si hubiera seguido en el instituto. Deberían darle un premio.

 

No, en serio, Que se lo den por aguantar lo que está aguantando. Ha sido buena idea que sólo Blaine trajera el arma, porque si volvían a pellizcarle el culo va a olvidarse de la paga extra y dejar un boquete tan grande en la cabeza de ese tío que podrían colarle una mandarina entre ceja y ceja.

-Bueno, guapo- susurra en su oído. -¿Qué te parece seguir la fiesta en otro sitio?

“ _¡Por fin!_ ”- grita en su cabeza.

-Me encantaría- contesta en el mismo tono de voz, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás. Es la señal para Blaine. Para que los siga. No tiene ni que mirar para asegurarse que Blaine lo ha visto. Confía completamente en él. Puede concentrarse en su parte.

 

Mientras caminan por la puerta, Kurt baja la mano para cerciorarse, sólo por si acaso, que lleva la jeringuilla en su bolsillo. Sabe que la lleva, pero siempre, siempre hay que asegurarse. Es una de sus reglas.

 

Es una mezcla infalible e indetectable en la autopsia, detiene el corazón en minutos. O eso le han asegurado.  Si no, correrá la sangre.

 

Un brazo envuelve su cintura al llegar al pasillo casi vacío y dedos acarician el punto exacto donde está su cicatriz de casi cuatro centímetros de diámetro en su costado. La ira le golpea en su interior.

 

Da gracias a que va a matarlo pronto, porque no cree que aguantara mucho más.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Bañarse juntos era un truco que Blaine había aprendido para tener a Kurt completamente relajado. Puede que fuera por la ausencia de armas con las que defenderse, la ausencia de ropa tras la que escudarse o la ausencia del resto del mundo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

 

Kurt se pegaba a su pecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ya sin refunfuñar apenas sobre lo ridículo que era la posición siendo él el más alto (“ _Me da igual porque eres el más delgado y si me echo sobre ti me voy a clavar tus huesos… ¿Nos vamos luego a comer una pizza?_ ” “ _No_ ” “ _Awn_ ” “ _Pero podemos ir a por chino_ ”) y Blaine podía tocar la nuez que se marcaba estirando la suave piel. Podía tocar los hombros contando las pocas pecas desperdigadas. Abrazar la cintura bajo el agua caliente mientras besaba la nuca húmeda. Tocar todo lo que quisiera porque Kurt no le iba a detener, ni a mandar. No le recordaría el momento ni el lugar en el que se encontraban (Porque ese es su pequeño momento y lugar). No había plan al que darle prioridad ni encargo que cerrar.

 

Blaine amaba esos momentos donde no debía temer un codazo o una mirada fría. Eran esas pequeñas cosas donde notaba que “Ey, estaban _juntos_ ”. Por fin. Aunque todo seguía resultando tan normal entre ellos que quizás siempre estuvieron juntos y no lo veían.

 

El agua siempre estaba muy caliente, porque así le gustaba a Kurt. El espejo del baño siempre terminaba empañado por completo y a Blaine los rizos se le disparataban. Solía quedarse más quieto de lo normal, disfrutando del calor y el peso de Kurt sobre él y Kurt ignoraba que de vez en cuando derramara espuma al suelo o mojara una de sus toallas de Portugal. Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, notando la punta de los dedos de Blaine por sus brazos, sus rodillas. Serpentear casi inocentemente (sólo que no, porque Blaine no es tan inocente) el muslo. Era irónico porque en esa situación Kurt dejaría a Blaine hacerle lo que quisiera y Blaine no haría nada que Kurt no pidiera.

 

Sintetizado en un baño estaba la base de su relación.

 

Siempre los dedos terminaban a un lado de su vientre. Trazando la cicatriz con cuidado, mucho más delicadamente que cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo. Kurt sabía que esos dedos habían estado ahí dentro, presionando una arteria, salvándole la vida. Quizás tenían miedo de apretar demasiado y volver a romper la piel.

 

Siempre ocurría igual. Kurt se giraba en los brazos del otro y le besaba, deseando alejar esa expresión de tristeza de su cara. Kurt le besaba y así podía evitar decirle que no se preocupara, que nunca más tendría que ver otra igual. Blaine le correspondía el beso y lo ahondaba, para ahogar su promesa de que nunca más permitiría que volviera a sucederle.

 

Porque en los casi cuatro años que tenían de conocerse, no se habían mentido ni una sola vez.

 

El agua se resbala por el borde de la bañera y encharcaba todo el suelo, pero no lo recogían hasta que el vapor desapareciera junto con el calor.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

A Kurt no le gusta cuando Moran lo empotra contra la puerta del cuarto de hotel para cerrarla. Por supuesto el otro no lo nota, ya que ataca su cuello sin miramientos. Desde que se han separado de la multitud de la fiesta, los avances del objetivo han aumentado casi el doble. Kurt tiene que aguantar las arcadas y las ansias homicidas como el que aguanta las riendas de dos caballos desbocados con una sola mano.

 

Aun así aprovecha la distracción y tantea con cuidado la puerta. Es de esas con cerradura de tarjeta, así que mueve el pomo con cuidado y desencaja la barra de metal del marco. Lo justo para que parezca que está cerrada pero que pueda abrirse de un empujón. Se inclina sobre Moran para que se vaya alejando hacia la cama y no se percate de la puerta. De todas formas, por si las malas, Blaine ha robado la llave maestra del hotel. Pero Kurt no quiere que la utilice, porque el hotel donde se está celebrando esa suntuosa fiesta pertenece a la familia de Moran y llevan un registro por habitación.

 

Ninguna precaución es poca cuando se trata de la mafia.

 

Moran empieza a tironearle de la camiseta con brusquedad. Clava sus dientes en su cuello hasta hacerle daño, pero eso no es lo que más le molesta. Lo que le molesta es que dejará una marca y Blaine la tendrá que ver más tarde y Kurt sólo tiene ganas de matarlo ya. Con una nueve milímetros que le rebote por todo el cráneo hasta volverle el cerebro papilla.

 

Lo empuja encima de la cama sin mucha ceremonia y lo aplasta con su peso. Le besa con una lengua que sabe a tabaco y alcohol. Pero cuando Kurt se tensa como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar es cuando Moran va a por sus pantalones. No puede permitir que se los quite. No puede permitir que lo aleje de su única arma. Le sujeta las muñecas con algo de fuerza.

-Ey, no hace falta ir con tanta prisa.- intenta recomponer la sonrisa coqueta, aunque no está seguro de que lo logre. -¿Por qué no tomamos una última copa? Seguro que tienes un buen Gosset en la nevera y…

 

La bofetada le corta la frase al igual que le corta la cara. Kurt estaba tan centrado en hacer el trabajo y cumplir su papel que no se lo vio venir.

-Cállate, puta- ordena Moran, pero Kurt no oye. Su máscara se ha resquebrajado y cuando gira la cara de nuevo y enfrenta los ojos verdes sabe que no se ve como debería verse. Como un chico asustado. Nota la fría ira asesina salir en oleadas de su cuerpo.

 

Moran también. Por suerte está demasiado drogado y bebido como para que sus instintos de supervivencia se activen. O quizás es tan rematadamente idiota que no los tiene.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme así!- vuelve a alzar la mano y Kurt se prepara para inmovilizarle con una llave. -¡Tú, asquerosa zo…!

 

Ninguno de los dos hace el siguiente movimiento. Pero Moran no pronunciará una palabra más. Nunca.

 

La falta de aire se lo impide.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Cuando Kurt le hace la señal, Blaine los sigue sin demora. Zigzagueando entre los invitados como una sombra, deja la bandeja en la primera mesa que ve y sale por la puerta que segundos antes se ha ido Kurt con el objetivo. Se da la vuelta a la chaqueta para que el forro negro quede hacía fuera y nadie lo reconozca como camarero. Sigue por las esquinas a los dos hombres, rechinando los dientes. Al parecer, fuera de la vista, Moran es un auténtico pulpo. Comienza a besar a Kurt por todas partes, a tocarlo por todas partes.

 

En su interior algo ruge. Algo salvaje. Y si no estuviera tan cegado por la rabia, se asustaría de si mismo. Blaine nunca se ha considero alguien extremadamente violento, ni descontrolado.

 

Entran al cuarto y Blaine se queda en la puerta. No debería, en realidad. Debería vigilar desde las escaleras que nadie se acerque e interrumpa el trabajo de Kurt. Pero no puede evitarlo. Hay algo en Moran que le repulsa. No soporta que esté cerca de Kurt, que esté tocando su piel o besando sus labios. No son celos (Blaine sabe que Kurt sólo está interpretando su papel) es algo más irracional.

Es sobreprotección.

 

Kurt va a matarle.

 

Pero a Blaine no le importa porque si no hubiera estado tan cerca, no habría escuchado la bofetada. El silbar del aire como si lo cortaran. Y le da igual el plan, y le da realmente igual de que Kurt vaya a matarle (de manera lenta y dolorosa). Entra como una exhalación (y si cierra la puerta en silencio es por práctica, como un autómata o un robot, no porque realmente le importe) cruzando el pequeño vestíbulo hasta la cama.

 

Moran tiene la mano alzada. Una mano con un anillo de plata. Y Kurt tiene un corte en la mejilla que se está hinchando.

 

Blaine no tiene que pensar nada más. Lo que es bueno, porque no podría aunque lo intentara. Sólo tiene ganas de matar.

 

Rodea con su brazo la garganta de Moran y flexiona con fuerza, agarrándose su propia muñeca. Corta el suministro de aire casi por completo. Es una llave fácil y sencilla. Y letal la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Blaine- sisea Kurt, algo sorprendido. -¿Qué…? Suéltale.

Pero no lo escucha, no le hace caso. Tiene la rodilla presionando contra la espina dorsal de Moran, haciendo que arquee la espalda de una forma dolorosa. Aprieta aún más, hasta que la cara se torna roja y Moran escupe saliva al intentar hablar. Clava los dedos en el brazo de Blaine, pero ni lo nota.

-¡Blaine, suéltalo!- ladra Kurt, con su voz más peligrosa. Pero no quiere. Debe, pero no quiere. Quiere aplastarle la tráquea, quiere ver todas las venas de sus ojos romperse una a una hasta que el blanco desaparezca y sólo sea un charco de sangre contenido tras la esclerótica.

 

Pero debe concentrarse, enfocarse y seguir el plan. Afloja un poco el agarre. Lo suficiente para que no se asfixie por completo.

-Estás muerto- susurra en su oído. Con odio. –No tendrías que haberle puesto la mano encima.

 

Y Blaine no está mintiendo. Moran estaba muerto desde que puso sus ojos en Kurt. Desde que los contrataron y se volvió su objetivo. Pero por haber golpeado a Kurt va a saberlo en cada maldito, terrorífico segundo.

-Blaine, suéltalo, no tiene que tener marcas.

-No va a tener marcas. Hazlo.

-Blaine.

-Sólo hazlo.

 

Kurt saca la jeringa y le quita la capucha con los dientes. Moran está completamente inmovilizado y no puede evitar que le levanten la camiseta. La aguja se clava en el ombligo con prisa.

 

El efecto es muy inmediato. Los espasmos empiezan a  recorrer su cuerpo. Los dedos se crispan sobre el brazo de Blaine, que no lo suelta. Son dos largos minutos de intensa agonía hasta que el corazón de Moran termina parándose. Sus brazos caen laxos y sólo Blaine impide que se desplome sobre el lecho.

 

No por mucho tiempo.

 

-Podía haberlo manejado yo sólo- le gruñe Kurt, observando el cadáver sobre la cama.

-Lo sé- Blaine respira con dificultad y no es por el esfuerzo.

-No hubiera podido conmigo. Estaba muerto de todas formas.

-Lo sé.

-No tenías que…

-No tendría que haberte pegado- Blaine toma aire profundamente. Lleva una mano a la mejilla lastimada, con cuidado. Limpia la gota de sangre con el pulgar.

-Oh, Dios- suspira Kurt, perdiendo algo su enfado. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

 

Se besan como llevan horas deseando besándose. Blaine sabe a Blaine y Kurt borra cualquier rastro de sabor desagradable en su lengua.

 

-Ayúdame a desnudarlo.- ordena Kurt, volviendo a enfriar su cabeza. –Vamos a hacerlo pasar como un infarto por sobreesfuerzo en la cama. Y limpia el anillo con amoniaco, puede que tenga mi sangre.

 

Blaine se relame los labios y asiente.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Si Kurt lo piensa, tiempo atrás, no es la primera vez que ve a Blaine así. Descontrolado, violento. Con los ojos con fuego. Cuando pelea, siempre actúa de manera precisa, metódica. Controla su fuerza, no gasta un gramo más de lo necesario. Evalúa a su contrincante y se nivela con él.

 

Pero hubo una vez, una vez que tuvieron que realizar una emboscada ellos dos en un laboratorio de metanfetaminas. Diez obstáculos armados hasta los dientes y sólo con el factor sorpresa. Ya llevaban un año y medio trabajando juntos, codo con codo.

Fue un trabajo un poco caótico, bastante peligroso (y lo suficientemente remunerado para tener la jubilación más que asegurada. Si llegaban a ella).

 

Kurt recuerda ese armario de dos puertas que estuvo a punto de aplastarle la cabeza con un bate de beisbol. Recuerda también como Blaine saltó desde una mesa, con la fuerza de un toro, y cayó sobre su espalda. Kurt recuerda el ruido de la columna vertebral al romperse como un trozo de madera y recuerda la mirada de Blaine como si estuviera poseído por la rabia.

Si no hubieran matado al tipo con una bala en la nuca, se hubiera quedado paralítico de por vida.

 

Kurt siempre lo achacó a la adrenalina del momento, sólo a eso. No quiso darle más importancia al acto de Blaine que un sencillo agradecimiento con un gesto de cabeza. No quiso pensar mucho en ello.

 

Le resultó perturbadoramente excitante.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

Deben quedarse en la ciudad una semana entera después del trabajo. Eso es algo totalmente inusual en ellos, que siempre se largan después de realizar la misión. Pero así pueden seguir la investigación y comprobar si hay sospechas sobre la muerte de Moran.

 

Además deben quedarse porque el extra se lo van a pagar en mano. Eso tampoco es usual en ellos, pero es mucho dinero para no ceder un poco.

 

Así que la semana la pasan encerrados en su habitación de hotel (no uno perteneciente a la familia Moran. De hecho, pertenece a su mayor rival, los Donovan. A Kurt le gusta ser irónico).

 

Blaine se está poniendo nervioso.

-No volveremos a aceptar un trabajo como esté.- está tumbado en el amplio sofá de la habitación, mirando al techo. Parece que el techo le ha respondo con una epifanía. –Da demasiados problemas.

 

Kurt tiene un Blaser R90 de largo alcance sobre la mesa y lo está calibrando con cuidado, por lo que tarda en responder.

-Mañana todo habrá acabado. Además…- coge el rifle contra su hombro y observa por la mirilla con cuidado. -… a veces es divertido hacer algo difícil. Aceptar un reto.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novio el amante del perfeccionismo?

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novio el despreocupadamente alegre y optimista?

 

Blaine se calla, porque sabe que tiene (algo) de razón. La mejilla de Kurt aún está morada. Estará así durante semanas, porque su piel es delicada y se marca al más mínimo roce. No entiende como alguien puede sentir deseos de golpear esa piel. Blaine tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no gruñir ante el recuerdo. Maldito Moran. Murió demasiado rápido.

-Ey- Kurt se ha acercado a él y lo mira desde arriba. –Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Ah, sí?- Blaine extiende su mano y Kurt entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Se sienta sobre sus caderas a horcajadas y se quedan así, con las manos unidas entre ellos, alzadas como un símbolo que aún les cuesta comprender del todo en magnitud.

-Sí. Es por eso que estás pensando por lo que yo siempre frenaba esto que tenemos ahora.

-Me frenabas a mí.

-Es lo mismo.- acaricia el pulgar de Blaine con el suyo propio. –Piensas que lo que hacemos es peligroso. Piensas que algo puede salir mal, y estamos tan implicados el uno con el otro que no somos objetivos.

-Me moriría si volviera a pasar algo parecido al trabajo Balboa, Kurt, yo…

-Tú me cuidas las espaldas y yo te cuido las tuyas- le corta, apretando aún más su mano. –Pensaba que ir por libre, sólo preocuparme de mí mismo me daba más seguridad. Pero ahora confío en ti y estoy más seguro contigo que en todos mis trabajos en solitario.

-Yo también confío en ti.

-¿Ves? Por eso somos tan buenos en nuestro trabajo. Por eso ahora estoy más tranquilo.

 

Blaine sonríe y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo. Un brazo en la cintura. Unos dedos enredándose en unos rizos oscuros.

 

Pero sus manos siguen unidas.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

 

La entrega se realiza en el lugar más público de la ciudad, el parque. Un domingo. Blaine lleva gafas de sol y una chaqueta oscura. El cabello perfectamente peinado y una amable sonrisa para todo transeúnte que pasa cerca del árbol en el que está apoyado.

 

El cliente se apoya en el otro extremo.

-Buenas tardes- saluda. –¿Lo ha traído?

-Sí- el hombre palmea la enorme bolsa de deportes negra que lleva al hombro. Parece sustanciosamente llena. –Pero no sé si debería entregársela. Aunque la policía no parece sospechar que no haya sido un infarto y han cerrado el caso, algunos miembros de la familia no están demasiado conformes. Sospechan algo.

-Señor Henry, ¿ve ese pañuelo rojo atado a la farola de enfrente?

-Sí.- Contesta extrañado. Blaine vuelve a sonreír, aunque el hombre no le esté observando directamente.

-Lo usa mi compañero para calcular la velocidad del viento. Está en uno de los edificios de los alrededores apuntando directamente a su cabeza y con el dedo en el gatillo. Sólo esperando una señal mía. Una señal ínfima que puede ser rascarme la nariz o sacar las manos de mis bolsillos. Lo que quiero decir con eso es que las sospechas de su familia no son nuestros problemas. Hicimos un buen trabajo y el caso está cerrado y queremos nuestro dinero. Ahora.

-Es un farol. El edificio más cercano está a más de doscientos metros.

-Oh, le haré una demostración.

 

Blaine se baja las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz. Una bala se incrusta en la madera del árbol como si hubiera tirado una piedra. Pero es un alcornoque, por lo que el corcho de la corteza absorbe bastante bien el impacto y no llama la atención de nadie excepto de los dos hombres apoyados en él.

-Ahora va a dejar la bolsa, yo me la llevaré y contaré a ver si está todo el dinero acordado. Usted se quedará aquí una hora completa. Si se mueve antes de que pase ese tiempo, mi compañero lo matará. Si cuento el dinero y veo que falta aunque sólo sea un billete, mi compañero le matará. Si ha sido tan idiota como para llamar a sus matones y que me impidan la salida del parque, yo los mataré a ellos y mi compañero lo matará a usted. ¿Entendido?

 

El hombre maldice y deja la bolsa en el suelo.

-Lo tienen siempre todo bajo control, ¿no? No dice mucho el trato al cliente.- Blaine sonríe mientras recoge y se echa al hombro el dinero.

-Verá, sólo confío en una única persona en este mundo y a mi compañero le pasa lo mismo. Puede consolarse pensado que he venido yo a cerrar el trato. Soy el más amable de los dos.

 

Doscientos metros más lejos, Kurt sonríe ante las palabras que escucha del micrófono que Blaine lleva consigo para poder comunicarse con él. El Blaser está apoyado en una mesa enfrente de la ventana de un edificio abandonado, la mirilla no se mueve un ápice y la tensión se acumula únicamente en su brazo y en su dedo índice, que acaricia el gatillo.

 

Y no se moverá hasta que Blaine vuelva para tomar el primer avión a Boston.

 

Juntos. Como siempre.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Está "secuela" fue la segunda cosa que hice en este AU que me gusta tanto y, aunque bastante corto, me gustó profundizar un poco en al relación de Blaine y Kurt ya estando juntos y como podía incluirles en sus trabajos. Me sentí muy satisfecha de como me quedó. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
